Muppet Smash Brawl
Muppet Smash Brawl '''is a fighting game starring The Muppets Playable Characters *Kermit Voice Actor:Steve Whitmire Banter: Hi ho! Kermit The Frog here." Selection Quotation: "I think you and I would make a great team." Winning Quotation: " Great , we won! Yaaay!" Weapon of Choice: Banjo Special Attack:"Yaaay!";Kermit swings his banjo like a hammer that it smashes opponents.Alternate Costumes:Captain Smollet,Reporter Kermit Unlock: Start Strength: 7, Speed: 10, Defense: 10, Reach 10 *Miss Piggy Voice Actor:Eric Jacobsen Banter:"I'm Miss Piggy" Selection Quotation:" Pick moi -- if you wanna win." Winning Quotation:"Of course we won! Was there any doubt?" Weapon of Choice:Physical Special Attack: "Hiyaaahhh!!!";Miss Piggy karate chops the ground causing her opponents to be thrown off into the distance.Alternate Costumes:Nurse Piggy,First mate Piggy Unlock:Start Strength:10, Speed: 7, Defense: 4, Reach: 5 *Fozzie Voice Actor:Eric Jacobsen Banter:"Wocka wocka!" Selection Quotation:"I'm Fozzie." Winning Quotation:"See, I told you we'd win." Weapon of Choice:Rubber Chicken Special Attack:"Wanna see something really funny?! Wocka wocka!";Fozzie throws a flaming tomato causing his opponents to wipe out.Alternate Costumes:Patrol Bear,Wocka Wocka Werebear Unlock:Start Strength: 6, Speed: 9, Defense: 8, Reach: 10 *Gonzo Voice Actor:Dave Goelz Banter:"I'm Gonzo the Great." Selection Quotation:"It's a great day for a fight." Winning Quotation:"Woo hoo! Wait till Camilla hears about this." Weapon of choice:Alien ray gun Special Attack:"Woo hoo hoo!"Gonzo fires his ray gun which wipes out his opponents.Alternate Costumes:Stuntman Gonzo,Dearth Nadir Unlock:Start Strength: 5, Speed: 5, Defense: 10, Reach: 5 *Rizzo Voice Actor::Steve Whitmire Banter:"Yo! This is Rizzo here." Selection Quotation:"Hey, how ya doin'? It's Rizzo." Winning Quotation:" Alright, we won!" Weapon of Choice:Cheese Special Attack:"Take a whiff of this!";Rizzo puts on a gas mask and throws a piece of limburger causing his opponents to explode.Alternate Costumes:Pete's diner Rizzo,Cabin boy Rizzo Unlock:Start Strength: 8, Speed: 2, Defense: 6, Reach: 9 *Animal Voice Actor:Eric Jacobsen Banter:"Rock and Roll ! Rock and Roll !" Selection Quotation:"Animal ! Animal!" Winning Quotation:"Winning good, yeah yeah." Weapon Of Choice:Drumsticks Special Attack:"Beat Drums!Beat Drums!";Animal beats his opponents to a pulp with his drumsticks.Alternate Costumes:Hispaniola Animal,Knight Animal Unlock:Start Strength: 9, Speed: 10, Defense: 2, Reach: 8 *Beaker Voice Actor:Steve Whitmire Banter:"Mee,mee,mee,mee,mee,mee" Selection Quotation:"Mee,mee,mee" Winning Quotation:"Mee,mee,mo,mo,mee,mee,mee" Weapon of choice:Physical (refered as Beaker-Fu) Special Attack:"Mee,mee,mee.";Beaker pulls out out a jar of insta-grow pills consumes the entire jar and steps on his opponents then shrinks back to his regular size.Alternate Costumes:Super Beaker,Exploded Beaker Unlock:Start Strength: 5, Defense: 10, Speed: 10, Reach: 10 *Dr.Teeth voice Actor:Bill Baretta Banter:"Golden Teeth And Golden Tones,Welcome To My Prescence." Selection Quotation:"You pick me, it'll be one cool ride." Winning quotation:"Oh yeah baby! Absitively posolutely!" Weapon of choice:Arms (Teeth-Kwon Do) Special Attack:"Let's groove baby! ";Dr.Teeth plays a groovy tune on his keybords while his opponents hypnotically dance which causes them to explode.Alternate Costumes:Hispaniola Dr.Teeth,East Bay auctioneer Dr.Teeth Unlock:Finish story mode Strength: 7, Speed: 7, Defense: 7, Reach: 7 *Janice Voice Actor:David Rudman Banter:"Fer Sure." Selection Quotation:"Oh wow, like I'm Janice!" Winning Quotation:"Oh we won, far out!" Weapon of choice:Bass Guitar Special Attack:"Oh wow!";Janice sends out a wide array of flowers which causes her opponents to wipe out.Alternate Costumes:Nurse Janice,Geisha Janice Strength: 5, Speed: 10, Defense: 5, Reach: 9 Unlock:Finish Story Mode * Sgt.Floyd Pepper Voice Actor:Matt Vogel Banter:"Don't be a-nnoyed, it's me, Floyd!" Selection Quotation:"Floyd is at your service." Winning Quotation:" Man, nothing beats the feeling of winning." Weapon of choice:Electric Guitar Special Attack:"Let's Rock Man";Floyd rocks his guitar so hard that his opponents burst into flames.Alternate Costumes:Camelot Floyd,Catipillar Floyd Strength: 8, Speed: 2, Defense: 6, Reach: 9 Unlock:Finish Story Mode * Zoot Voice Actor:Dave Goelz Banter:"What's Up Man?" Selection Quotation:"Zoot.Sax is my axe" Winning Quotation:"We won! Woah." Weapon Of Choice:Saxophone Special Attack:"Let's go man.";Zoot drives the Electric Mayhem bus and runs over his opponents.Alternate Costumes:Purple Tuxedo Zoot,Mexico Zoot Strength: 5, Speed: 10, Defense: 5, Reach: 9 Unlock:Finish Story Mode * Dr.Bunsen Honeydew Voice Actor:Dave Goelz Banter:"Greetings! I'm Dr. Honeydew." Selection Quotation:"Oo-oo! I think you and I would make a great team." Winning Quotation:"Woo-oh! We won. Science is our friend!" Wepon of choice:Sharpend Bananas Special Attacks:"Oh My.";Bunsen throws shrinking pills at his opponents which shrinks them down to size and he squishes them with his feet.Alternate Costumes:Dr.Livesey Bunsen,Cyborg Bunsen Strength: 9, Speed: 9, Defense: 3, Reach: 6. Unlock:Finish Story Mode Unlock:Beat him in mission mode level 1 *Pepe Voice Actor:Bill Baretta Banter:"Hola.I am Pepe!" Selection Quotation:"Pick me OK" Winning Quotation:"We win OK." Weapon of choice:Nunchuks Special Attack:"Take this OK.";Pepe unleashes a hoard of lobsters that attack his opponents.Alternate costumes:Vacation Pepe,Ninja Pepe Strength: 7, Speed: 10, Defense:10, Reach 10 Unlock:Beat him in mission mode level 2 *Robin The Frog Voice Actor:Matt Vogel Banter:"Hi, I'm Robin" Selection Quotation:"Hi, I'm Robin, I'd love it if you picked me." Winning Quotation;"Gee, I love it when we win." Weapon of Choice: Muppet Labs Power Glove Special Attack:"YEAH!.";Robin sends out a laser from his power glove.Alternate Costumes:Frog Scout Robin,Green Fairy Robin Strength: 10, Speed: 2, Defense: 4, Reach: 7 Unlock Beat him in mission mode level 3 *Scooter Voice Actor:David Rudman Banter:"I'm Scooter, the band's road manager." Selection Quotation:" I'm Scooter, I'd love to fight today." Winning Quotation:" Gee boss, I love to win. " Weapon of Choice:Clip board Special Attack:"15 seconds till showtime!";Scooter cues a lighting fixture to smash his opponents.Alternate costumes:Superhero Scooter,Scarecrow Scooter Strength: 8, Speed: 1, Defense: 10, Reach: 8 Unlock:Beat him in mission mode level 4 *Sam the Eagle Voice Actor:Eric Jacobsen Banter:"Greetings! I am Sam the American Eagle." Selection Quotation:"Pick me if you are a true American." Winning Quotation:"Winning is very patriotic." Weapon Of Choice:Wings Special Attack:"Ten Hut!";Sam sends out a hoard of fireworks causing his opponents to explode.Alternate costumes:Ghost of Sam Arrow,Headmaster Sam Strength:8,Speed:9,Defense:6,Reach:10 Unlock:Beat him in Mission Mode Level 5 *Rowlf Voice Actor:Bill Baretta Banter:" Hi, I'm Rowlf." Selection Quotation:"Woof woof! Rowlf the Dog here. Pleased to meet ya." Winning Quotation:"We won! Not bad at all." Weapon of choice:Keytar Special Attack:Woof woof! Awoo!";Rowlf digs a hole and covers his opponents in dirt.Alternate Costumes:Merlin The Magician,Dr.Bob Strength:8,Speed:6,Defense:9,Reach:10 Unlock:Beat him in Mission mode level 6 *Jen Voice Actor:Scott Menville Banter:"Are you a Gelfling? Like me?" Selection Quotation: "The prophecy didn't say anything about this!" Winning Quotation:"What was sundered and undone Shall be whole, the two made one" Weapon of choice:Crystal Shard Special Attack: Jen calls out Kira who rides on a land strider which runs over his opponents Strength:10,Speed:9,Defense:8,Reach:9 Unlock:Beat him in mission mode level 7 *Jareth the Goblin King Voice Actor:David Bowie Banter:" It's only forever, not long at all." Selection Quotation:"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Winning Quotation:" I ask for so little.But congraulations." Weapon of Choice:Crystal Ball Special Attack:"So, the Labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice... ";Jareth throws his crystal ball which turns into the cleaners and runs over his opponents Strength:10, Speed:9,Defense:10,Reach:9 Bosses '''Lew Zeland (Playable after you defeat him) Gobo Fraggle (Playable after you defeat him) Swdish Chef (Playable after you beat him) Sweetums (Playable when he is defeated in mission mode) Skeksis (playable when defeated in story mode) Statler and Waldorf (together) Non Playable Characters Chicken﻿ (Playable when all characters are unlocked) Penguin (Playable after you play as all characters in story mode) Frackle (Playable when you destroy the end credits) Garthim (playable when Skeksis is unlocked) Goblin (playable when Jareth is unlocked) Arenas Muppet Theater Muppet Labs Fraggle Rock Crystal chamber Muppet Kitchen Pete's diner Swamp Happiness Hotel Treasure Island The castle beyond the Goblin city Items Boomerang Fish -These can be used only once after you throw them at your opponents Essence of Gelfling-This item gives you full health Dynamite -Well,you know what it does Fart Shoes - When activated these shoes will give you a temporary force field Muppet Mana - These vials of Muppet Mana will fill up a portion of your Special Attack bar ﻿ Category:Fan Games Category:Pages by Pattyp999